Episode 9200 (5th July 2017)
Plot Chesney is still unconscious after going through surgery. Sinead heads home when Fiz makes it clear that she doesn't want her there. Robert is reluctant to tell Michelle about his past. Adam offers Todd another chance to go into business with him. Todd turns him down again. Ken is proud of Daniel for saving Chesney's life. Maria gets her hopes up when she sees Leanne giving Eva a sympathetic hug. Matthew Singh asks Jenny out on a date. Jenny turns him down as it's too soon after Johnny. He adds his number to her phone for when she's ready to move on. The vicar at Drew's funeral stops Billy and Todd from entering the church, acting on Geraldine Spellman's instructions. Robert reveals to Michelle that his ex girlfriend Catherine died from an overdose and that Rich helped him get through it. Michelle tells him they're finished if he gets involved with Rich. Leanne is dismayed to hear that Nick has sold his share of the bistro. Eva spends a small fortune on an engagement ring and a new TV using Aidan's account. Aidan gets her out of the way for the evening by booking an overnight stay at a hotel and spa for herself and a friend. Billy and Todd barge past the vicar and sit at the back of the church. Daniel admits to Ken that he only got a 2:2. Chesney comes round when Gemma sings Happy Birthday to him (despite it not being his birthday). He's upset that Sinead isn't there. Eva invites Maria along to the spa to spoil Aidan's plans. Maria accepts the invitation, planning to tell her the truth about her affair. The factory staff receive their wedding invitations. Jenny assumes that Johnny is trying to lure her back to him. Robert calls Rich and agrees to help him. Aidan is horrified to see Eva and Maria drive off together. David lets him know about Maria's wicked plan. Cast Regular cast *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard (Uncredited) Guest cast *Nurse - Sophie Ellicott *Matthew Singh - Peter Singh *Vicar - Henry Miller *Geraldine Spellman - Lynne Verrall *Angus Spellman - Roland Oliver Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro - Kitchen *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Chesney's room *St. Peter's Church - Churchyard and interior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle is shocked by Robert's past; and Leanne is gutted to discover Nick has sold his share of The Bistro and is not coming back. Eva invites Maria for a spa day, and as Aidan sees them head off together, David reveals Maria's plan to tell Eva everything. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,717,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2017 episodes